A Surprise or Two
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Sealand watched with slight jealously as nation after nation greeted Vietnam and wished her a happy birthday. And yet, the only birthday wish he got was from his micro-nation club and Latvia. But Sealand didn't get to have a party where all the actual nations would attend. Vietnam did. He wasn't mad at her though. She was nice. In the end, he gets a surprise from Viet and...?


Summary: Sealand watched with slight jealously as nation after nation greeted Vietnam and wished her a happy birthday. And yet, the only birthday wish he got was from his micro-nation club and Latvia. But Sealand didn't get to have a party where all the actual nations would attend. Vietnam did. He couldn't be mad at her, she was a nice girl. But he gets a surprise in the end, from both Viet and...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Notes: Meh...meh...meh...happy birthday to Sealand and Vietnam! I've started writing the summary on 8-26, and now I will continue to add little to little to this story, hopefully I can finish before the 2nd of September.

* * *

There was a World Meeting today.

Of course, only real nations were attending it, as always, but Sealand always believed he was one, therefore he sneaked in the Meeting with Wy, one of his fellow micro-nation friends.

But Sealand had planned to make a grand entrance, because today was his special day. Even though he had years of barely anyone greeting him with a birthday wish, this year would be different!

Even though, on his birthday, Sealand would get an anonymous gift from someone, he was still not satisfied.

The Meeting had not started yet, which gave Sealand and Wy plenty of time to hide. Of course, Wy was not really interested in the Meeting so she hid behind a potted plant. Sealand didn't want to be so obvious, so he hid behind the dark blue curtains in the room, but made a small gap so he could see what would happen during the Meeting.

The first person who walked into the room had Sealand's jaw dropping. The woman looked vaguely familiar to him...where had he seen her before?

Oh, yes! At England's home many times when Sealand had done some spying in England's country. Sealand admitted the woman was pretty, but she was strange. Even though England smiled around her, she never smiled back. Although she did blush, never once had Sealand saw her smile.

But from what he overheard, she was a nice woman. Actually, anyone had to be nice if they could tolerate England, Sealand laughed to himself.

He quickly stopped laughing when he saw the woman look in his direction with a confused look. He saw her golden eyes shine in recognition before she turned her attention to the door.

Sealand let out a breath that he held. More nations started to walk in, from what he could see. But he tilted his head to the side in confusion when they all approached the girl with the golden eyes.

Well, actually, he recognized a female country as Taiwan, who was running full speed at the girl with the golden eyes.

"JIEJIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!"

"Happy Birthday, Vietnam-san." Japan bowed slightly.

"Happy Birthday Vietnam~" Sealand didn't recognize this country.

"Thank you. Taiwan, Japan and Thailand." Vietnam nodded back. Sealand noticed she didn't smile back. Even England had smiled back a little when his friends greeted him a happy birthday.

Which brought Sealand's attention back to the girl, which he figured was Vietnam. Today was her birthday as well? Sealand smirked. Looks like he needed to be generous and share his birthday, as well.

Despite the fact that Vietnam was obviously older than him.

Sealand figured they only wished her happy birthday because they were her friends. He boasted inside his head that he would have every nation wishing him a happy birthday later.

But...

Sealand recognized the next set of countries: Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia and Russia. They all first walked to Vietnam and wished her a happy birthday as well. Sealand frowned. Latvia had also said happy birthday to Vietnam? Sure, Latvia had called Sealand earlier and wished him a happy birthday, but that was because they were friends.

So why...were people like the Baltic Trio and Russia wishing Vietnam a happy birthday?

Sealand waved it off as politeness. They had probably heard Taiwan's outburst and thought it would be nice to also greet the woman.

Sealand squinted his eyes. Was that BELARUS smiling?! And greeting Vietnam with a happy birthday as well? What the bloody...

Sealand narrowed his eyes as he watched Vietnam accept all these birthday wishes. Not once did she smile. Suspicious, he thought...but he couldn't help but watch with slight jealously as nation after nation walked to Vietnam and wished her a happy birthday.

Lastly, America had made a loud entrance, causing the irritation of many countries as well.

"Yo, VIETNAM! THE HERO HAS PLANNED AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR YOU!"

"I'm not interested." Vietnam rejected him immediately.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! ENGLAND WILL BE HOSTING THIS PARTY! COME ON BRAH!" America pulled England up on the table, much to the latter's protests.

"Is that true, England?" Vietnam tilted her head to the side curiously. England coughed and attempted to smile at her, but America was still yanking on his arm like it was a new McDonalds toy.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, Vietnam. After the World Meeting, I'm inviting you, and everyone else at this meeting to my country, to celebrate your birthday." England smiled.

Vietnam blushed, averting his eyes as she fumbled for words.

"Of course jiejie will be there!" Taiwan cut in for the Vietnamese nation, looking quite excited. "Belarus! Belgium! Monaco! Seychelles! Liechtenstein! Ukraine! Hungary! We're meeting up at Belarus' place to pretty up Vietnam!"

Belarus did look irritated that Taiwan had called out her country for the meeting place, but it was closer to England's country and this World Meeting place, so they could get more work done on Vietnam.

"Fine." Belarus nodded in agreement. "But I'm only doing this for Vietnam."

Germany coughed. "Alright, now zhat we've got everything out of zhe vay, ve vill now start this Vorld Meeting-"

"Not interested!" Taiwan yelled, grabbing Vietnam's arm. "C'mon ladies! We're outta here!"

"T-Taiwan, the meeting-"

"Waffles to the meeting!" Belgium agreed, grabbing Vietnam's other arm. "See you guys later!"

And with that, all the female countries had zoomed out of that room.

There was a long, prolonged silence.

"Well, there's no point in having a meeting now that nine countries are gone. I'm going to go finish up preparations." England stood up and walked out as well.

Sealand's jaw dropped when the Meeting had adjourned, just like that, and only Germany was left with a dumbfounded look on his face as well.

What was so special about Vietnam that she got all of the country's attention, and she even got Belarus to smile?! AND Vietnam was also getting a party hosted by England and supported by America?

Sealand pouted, tears welling up in his eyes. That bloody wanker never pulled a party for him, ever! And yet, why was Vietnam more special than his own little brother?

Wy had stopped hiding and walked up to Sealand, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"You know, Vietnam's a girl, that's why she got everyone's attention." Wy said, looking at the door. "I wouldn't blame her. You actually don't know how much history's she been through her whole life. Why don't you try to get to know her better?"

"Why?" Sealand asked. "I don't know her. I'll just go back home. After all, even my own brother didn't give me a call to say happy birthday."

Sealand sighed, his usual optimism gone as he trudged out of the meeting place.

Wy watched her friend walk out, and she sighed. When she turned her head towards the window, she yelped loudly.

"I see..."

**XxXxXxXxXXXXxxXXXXxxxXXXxx**

Sealand had to cut through England's country to return to his country. But, curiosity had gotten the better of the young boy, so he decided to sneak by England's mansion and peek through the window. Guests were only just arriving.

But Vietnam herself had not arrived yet.

Sealand frowned. Why was the Guest of Honor not here yet? She's a little too cocky, Sealand thought to himself.

He snuck in through the window, hiding behind some plants as he watched nation after nation enter, holding boxes of presents. Sealand felt a rise of jealously inside him.

"W-W-Wait, Miss Monaco! I-I can't go in there!"

"Come on Vietnam! We've spent hours on your look! Be proud of it!"

"Yeah~ you look so cute Viet~"

"S-Seychelles, that's not true-"

"Vietnam. I did not let these girls trash my room just for you to not show up at this party. Now go!"

"P-Put that knife down, Belarus dear! Viet dear's just shy, is all!"

"Don't pressure the woman, gosh."

Sealand's jaw dropped once more. Was that Wy?!

"You traitor..." Sealand muttered. He overheard the woman's conversations outside the window he snuck through, and he could hear pushing and shoving.

"Gentlemen and countries!" Hungary announced loudly, gaining the attention of the world inside that mansion. She stood in front of the front door, with Liechtenstein by her side.

"P-please welcome Miss Vietnam!" Liechtenstein said. Taiwan and Belgium opened the doors from outside, and a red carpet rolled inside.

Sealand scowled. Was a red carpet necessary?

But the woman at the end of it had mostly every country smiling, blushing slightly, or just plain had their jaw slam into the ground(coughcoughEnglandcough).

Vietnam averted everyone's eyes. Belarus and Ukraine pinned her gloved arms to the side so she couldn't hide her face behind her hands. Sealand himself had a red face as he realized Vietnam was actually a pretty woman...

But Sealand sweatdropped, thinking that he saw the work of different people on Vietnam.

Vietnam's hair was in her usual ponytail, but Belgium had curled it herself, making Vietnam's hair cascade down in stunning curls. Liechtenstein had attached some diamond earrings(of course, she could only afford fake but it was still pretty) to Vietnam's earlobes. Vietnam's gloves reached her elbows and were dark red, looking similar to Monaco's gloves. Vietnam had a 'X' hairclip that wasn't not even pulled back on her bangs. It was...just there. And it looked like Ukraine was the one who put it there...

Seychelles did the honor of putting golden eye-shadow on Vietnam's face and rose red lipstick on Vietnam's mouth. Hungary had picked out a nice, body hugging dark red dress. There was a slit at the right side of her dress, which looked eerily similar to a knife's cute...Taiwan had stuck a flower, looking like a lotus, on the opposite side of where the hairclip was.

Lastly, the high heels that she sported(and did not look very comfortable with) seemed like the type Wy would wear.

All in all, yup...the female nations had attacked Vietnam with different things. And strangely enough, they all matched her...

Sealand watched the party continue, with different countries asking Vietnam to dance and she shyly refusing. Sealand saw England looking like he wanted to ask her to dance, and Sealand scowled,

'You wanker, why don't you go ask her already?' Sealand thought.

There was a startled cry of surprise from Vietnam, and she feebly pointed to the high mountain of presents.

"Is...is all of that..."

"Yup!" Taiwan chimed. Sealand gulped in nervousness as well. If that were to topple over...

Sealand decided he watched enough of this party. He had already lost sight of Vietnam a long time ago. He scrambled out the window and brushed the grass off his pants as he stared up at the moonlight.

Sighing sadly, he made his way in the direction of his home.

"Wait!"

He jumped, and turned around in the direction of the voice. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Vietnam who was running towards him, holding her high heels in one hand to run faster.

Sealand's instinct was to run away from the female nation, so he did. He heard her let out a cry of surprise, before she spoke up once more.

"U-Um, Sealand, please wait a moment!"

She knew his name?

Sealand halted instantly. He heard Vietnam nearly stumbled over her feet at his sudden pause, and Sealand turned around with a confused face.

"How do you know my name?" Sealand arched a bushy brow, and it rose even higher when he saw Vietnam hiding something behind her back.

"I...asked...for it...Wy told...me..." Vietnam placed a hand over her chest to calm her breathing. "But...that was to make sure. England has told me stories about you." Vietnam gave him eyes that would have told him she was smiling.

But her lips were still in a straight line.

"What kind of stories has that jerk England told you?" Sealand asked. "I wonder, is it about how annoying I am?"

"Well...yes." Vietnam nodded. "But, he has told me your good points. You're very persistent and stubborn."

"..." Sealand tilted his head in confusion. Were those compliments?

"Oh, but that's not why I stopped you." Vietnam realized she was dozing off, and she shook her head to regain her thinking. "Um, I've done some research, and it turns out you share the same birthday as me, so-"

"Sealand! You bloody little git!" England's voice came rushing out of the mansion. "So you were the one who dragged Vietnam out of the par-"

"England! Please calm down!" Vietnam stopped the man from advancing further. "He wasn't bothering me at all. I was the one who bothered him. I'm sorry for leaving the party, but I have something I want to give him."

"What?" England and Sealand both said at the same time, then they both whipped around to glare at each other.

"You heard me." Vietnam frowned as she revealed what was behind her back: a wrapped box. "I was aware of his birthday for a few months now. I hope this present is to your liking."

"This is...for me?!" Sealand gaped at the box, as if it didn't exist right there.

"Who else would it be for?" Vietnam tilted her head. Sealand thought she had just taken this out of the large pile of presents she received, but he could see the writing in the tags: 'To Sealand, from Vietnam.'

And it didn't look to be written over.

"..." Sealand was still hesitant. What if this was a prank or something?

"Here. Happy Birthday Sealand." Vietnam held out the gift further, hope in her eyes as she waited for him to take the gift. "What's wrong? Do you not like it? Is it too small to your liking?"

"U-Um..." Sealand trailed off. He was still shocked that he was receiving a birthday gift, none less from Vietnam herself. This was probably the only gift he had gotten aside from the anonymous gifts yearly or Latvia's once-in-a-while gift.

"Oh, for the love of- come you Sealand. If one's not enough, then I'll guess I'll give you mine right now as well." England muttered, digging into his pockets for Sealand's gift. "Bloody hell, I didn't want him to know I was sending those gifts but he's so greedy sometimes and I don't like to see Vietnam sad..."

"IT WAS YOU WHO SENT THOSE GIFTS! I don't believe it!" Sealand pointed a finger at England in accusation. England growled.

"I don't care what you believe, I'm giving you something right now, you wanker!" England glared. "Just accept these gifts and run back to your 'country'!" England used one hand to make quotation marks, while the other held the wrapped box.

Sealand and England both held a glaring contest, which caused Vietnam to panic and rush over to the two British...men and boy.

"E-England, Sealand, please calm down! I don't want any fighting today, especially between you two, alright?" Vietnam's golden eyes turned stern as she looked at both of them.

"Fine, but only for the Lady." Sealand hid behind Vietnam and stuck his tongue out at England. England's eyebrow twitched, but otherwise he looked away from Sealand.

"So, will you accept our gifts?" Vietnam turned her head so she could meet Sealand's eyes. "I've overheard England ramble on about how he couldn't choose what kind of presents you might have liked. So I know he put his love into that gifts as well."

"V-Vietnam!" England turned his head to her, eyes widening as a blush appeared on his face. "Y-You didn't need to tell him that!"

"Why not?" Vietnam tilted her head, appearing innocent to the Englishman. England blushed again, before he mumbled an incoherent answer.

Sealand was staring at both of them bug-eyed.

"Well? Do you want to open it now?" Vietnam asked, kneeling down next to Sealand(as best as she could in the dress) and holding out her present. England coughed, before he relented and also knelt down in front of Sealand, right next to Vietnam, holding out his gift.

"Of course I do!" Sealand jumped up and down, first attacking Vietnam's gifts. His blue eyes shined in happiness as he pulled out what Vietnam gave him.

"Spongebob!" Sealand cried out. True, it may have been a necklace that was sparkly, but it was Spongebob. How could Sealand reject it?

In his excitement, Sealand didn't care if it was Jerk England who gave it to him, so he teared open his present as well.

"What?! Tickets to a Broadway Musical?!" Sealand cried out. He jumped up and down, like an excited little boy, again before he tackled Vietnam and England into hugs, holding his gifts carefully with each hand as he wrapped his arms around their necks.

"Thank you so much! Lady Vietnam and Jerk England! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Sealand squealed, shaking with excitement as tears pooled in his eyes, a wide grin on his face.

England chuckled, and Vietnam had a small smile upon her face as they allowed the little boy to literally squeeze the life out of them. No matter, they could still breathe. Somewhat.

But, Sealand had somehow managed to bring the two closer together, which resulted in blushing adult faces when their arms squished against each other.

It seemed as if the boy would not let them go, which caused England to twitch a brow in irritation, before an idea formed in his head.

"Oh, Vietnam, I also had a gift for you as well. I didn't want to put it in that large pile of presents, because...well..." England trailed off with a tsundere blush, looking away from the Vietnamese woman.

Vietnam seemed to get it, as England reached into his pocket and reached an arm over Sealand. Vietnam graciously took his presents, her gloved fingers brushing England's fingers. But the contact still caused them to blush slightly.

"Thank you. I guess I'm opening yours first." Vietnam had another small smile on her face. As did her best to neatly untie the ribbon and lift the lid off the box. When she saw what was inside, a large blush covered her face and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh...England, you didn't have to..." Vietnam whispered, a hand to her mouth as her eyes shined in happiness.

"Why not? It brings out your eyes..." England muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "W-Would you like for me to put it on for you?"

"I would love to." Vietnam nodded eagerly.

But Sealand would still not let go of the pair, still rambling on how they were the best presents in the world and they made awesome parents.

Which caused England to yell out and Vietnam to blush even further. England pushed away from Sealand and Vietnam.

"You little wanker! When was I your daddy?!" England scowled. "And don't make assumptions about me and Vietnam already! We're only-"

He got cut off by both Vietnam and Sealand's teary eyes. It was hard to tell if they were fake or not.

And England is weak to tears.

"Just joking..." Vietnam muttered. Now it was hard to tell if she was saddened, angry, or really joking.

England felt guilty a little, so sighing, he crawled his way over to where Vietnam was still kneeling.

"Here, love." England said gently, pushing back her hair to reveal her bare neck, causing him to blush...again. "Hand me the necklace."

Vietnam did so, and slowly England hooked the necklace that had a golden-colored jewel in the middle of it.

"Whoa~ the Lady looks so pretty Jerk England! You have good tastes!" Sealand exclaimed from his position where he was facing Vietnam. England felt himself puff a little in pride.

"Thank you..." Vietnam whispered, turning around to peck England on the cheek. "I love it."

"I-I-It's not a problem..." England stuttered.

"Hey! Vietnam! Doesn't the birthday boy get one too?!" Sealand demanded, wearing his Spongebob necklace and placing the Broadway tickets in his pocket carefully. Vietnam gave another small smile, and she leaned her head over to give Sealand a peck on the cheek.

Until the devious little child decided to turn his head and get a peck on the lips instead.

"YOU BLOODY LITTLE GIT! COME HERE YOU!" England instantly sprang into action, giving chase to the micro-nation as he ran away, laughing giddily. While the two ran circles on the lawn, Vietnam was left with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth.

What an interesting family they have there...commented the by-standers inside the mansion. And probably the people beyond the fourth wall.

* * *

YES. I FINISHED TYPING BEFORE THEIR BIRTHDAYS!

And I also finished the fanart is just a few hours! Yay! I hope I can stay up till midnight to post this! XD

Ah~ I forgot about Sweden and Finland until I was half-way done with this fic. Oh well. Let's pretend they didn't think of Sealand as their child yet. :3

STAYED UP TILL MIDNIGHT TO POST THIS. EFF YES.

Happy Birthday Sea-kun and Viet-chan!


End file.
